Nightmare
by JaggerK
Summary: In the months Dick has been with Bruce he still suffers from nightmares. The comfort of a Bat can chase them away but what if he has to make do with a Cat? Dick/Selina bond


Dick stood in the open door of Bruce's room frowning at the bed. There was a lump on the bed but it wasn't in the right spot and it didn't look big enough to be Bruce.

"Dick, honey, is that you?" That was definitely _not_ Bruce's voice. The lump started to move and Dick froze.

Selina was pretty sure she hadn't been asleep long when the door to Bruce's room opened. She didn't bother to move planning to just lay there until Bruce crawled in with his big warm body but the shuffling sound coming from the door was decidedly not the 6"4' man she was expecting.

"Dick, honey, is that you?" She asked. No response. She pushed herself up part way and shoved her long dark hair out of her eyes. The little boy was standing still in his Superman pyjamas – _oh Bruce must hate those_ , she thought – staring wide eyed at the bed.

"Hey, kitten, you okay?" Still no response. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The little boy nodded. "I was looking for Bruce." He said softly.

Selina looked at the clock and calculated in her head based on what her last communication with Bruce had been. She had already been on her way back here, he had to go see Gordon, but he wasn't going to do anything else in the Cave tonight. "He should be up here soon. Want to crawl in with me and wait? I know all about nightmares too."

Dick walked over to the edge of the bed. "You do? Why?"

"When I was about your age my Mom died too." Selina tried to tamp down the memories, the blood, the screaming, and her father after.

He fingered the edge of the duvet. Maybe she understood like Bruce did. Maybe it would okay. He looked up into her emerald eyes and nodded. She lifted the duvet up. He climbed in, snuggling down next to her as she dropped the duvet over them both. Her arm curled around his waist.

It was kind of nice, he realized. A bit like curling up to his mother. Not exactly the same just like Bruce didn't feel exactly the same as his Dad but still it felt nice, it felt _safe_.

"Do you want to talk about it, kitten?" Selina wasn't sure what the protocol was for nightmares for Dick.

"I see it happen. Again and again. I can't stop it." Dick whispered. "Bruce says it will get better. That it will take time. It might not go away completely but it will get better. He would know, right? So would you."

"Yeah, kitten. It will get better." She rubbed her cheek in his soft hair.

"Bruce says I can sleep in here with him whenever I need too." He paused. "Can I, can I come in here even if it's just you? You feel safe."

Selina felt something in her break and tumble free. _Way to go, Kyle. You just fell for one you're never going to get to keep._

Dick squirmed around until he could look up at Selina.

"Selina? Is that okay? You don't have to say yes."

"Anytime, you need me kitten I'll be there. Now you close your eyes and try to get some sleep." Selina kept the tears back and her voice from breaking.

Thirty minutes later Bruce simply stood and stared at his bed. He had checked on Dick only to find the boy's bed empty. Normally, he would have expected Dick to be waiting in the master bedroom but with Selina spending the night he had doubted that. However, his bedroom door was open and Selina always slept with it closed. He had been surprised to find the two cuddled together asleep in his bed.

"You can stop staring."

"Sorry. I just didn't expect to find this." He gestured at the bed.

Selina looked up at him. "He had a nightmare. You expected I would have tossed him back out of the room?"

"Well, no. I guess I hadn't really thought about it all." Bruce responded. "How bad?"

"Well, I don't have any reference point but I don't think too bad." Selina considered. "He didn't wake up screaming. We talked for a few minutes and then he fell asleep again."

Bruce nodded. "No, you're right. That's not too bad."

He changed into his pajama pants and crawled into the bed. "Changes the perspective of what usually happens in this bed. Thanks for taking care of him." He curled himself into her back.

"I hear having kids will do that." She turned her head back for a kiss. "No thanks necessary but," She hesitated for a second. "he asked if he could crawl in with me again if he needed to and you weren't here. I told him he could. I hope that's okay."

Bruce ran his hand over her dark hair and stared into her emerald eyes for a moment. "That's more than okay. Thank you Selina." She nodded and turned her face back into the pillow. Bruce draped his arm over both her and Dick, within minutes they were both asleep.

The next morning Alfred found them all still curled up in that same position. He smiled softly, watching them for a moment, wanting to hold the picture in his heart. Then he quietly stepped back out of the room and closed the door before going to cancel Master Bruce's appointments for the morning.


End file.
